An Outlaw's Sister
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: Young Annabeth was turned into a maid after her brothers departure to the Holy Lands. But when he comes back five years later, she finds herself caught in his mischief once again. And when his rescue forces her to become an outlaw, she's pushed to adapt to living in the Sherwood Forest. Yet despite all the chaos, she manages to fall for one of the gang. Allan/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Okay, so, I used to love this show when I was little, and I finally decided to do a Fanfiction on it. First things first; Link to what OC looks like is on profile, and the clothes link through-out the chapters are also on my profile. I own nothing except my OC - Annabeth. Story is based on the events during Series 1, may carry on through-out the last two as well, all depends on how the story goes really. Story is rated T for now, but may go up. That's all but I hope you enjoy the story, review if you can and thanks for reading._

Locksley Manor  
April 25th, 1192, England:

"Anna!"

I ignored Thornton's calls, continuing to feed the starved kitten pieces of raw meat. It had been five years since my brother disappeared to the Holy Land, five years since he'd left me alone, and five years since I was turned from a Mistress into a Maid. It wasn't his fault, I knew it wasn't his fault, he had no idea what would happen to me when he disappeared. But for some reason, I couldn't help but blame him. All any man did back then was talk and talk about how much of an honour it would be to fight for King Richard, to die for him. It had all sounded completely ridiculous for me, but then again, I was only thirteen, there were a lot of things that sounded ridiculous to me. But either way, I was older now, and a lot smarter than before.

"Annabeth!" Thornton repeated, using my full name to express his annoyance.

I rolled my eyes, rising from my crouched position before entering the house. It used to belong to me and my brother, but was given to Guy of Gisborne two years after my brother left. As I entered the room, I found Thornton waiting patiently for me near the entrance. He crossed his arms and sighed as I came into view "Did you remember to make the beds?"

"Yes" I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

"Are you sure, Anna? You remember what happened last time" He said, gesturing towards my left arm. I bit my lip at the memory, self-consciously rubbing the covered arm.

"Yes, I remember. I've prepared the beds, I promise" I replied. He nodded, smiling sympathetically.

"You're a good girl Annabeth" He sighed. I nodded "And I wish you'd leave, start a new life in a better place"

"Thornton" I groaned, walking around my father-like figure to sit down on the wooden chair "I can't leave. My brother _will _come back one day, and I'll be waiting right here like I promised. No matter what Guy says, I know Robin will come back"

"I didn't say that he wouldn't, but you need a better life than this Anna. You can't stay as Gisborne's maid forever" I rolled my eyes.

"I know Thornton, and I know that you're only worried about me. But I'm eighteen now, _I'll _decided what to do with my life. And I choose to say here and wait for my brother to return" I shrugged, turning to face him.

"But Annabeth, what if he does not return? What will you do then?" He asked, shaking his head.

"If word comes back that my brother was killed in the Holy Lands, then I will leave" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Annabeth!" I turned around, narrowing my eyes confusedly as a panting Charles stood in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"He's..." He paused, taking deep breaths "...back. Robin's back!"

"You're sure?" I begged, biting my lip hopefully.

"Positive. He announced that he was back in the village, Guy is no longer the owner of the house now" He replied, clutching his stomach as he leaned against the door frame.

"How fast did you run?" I giggled. He shook his head.

"Too fast Miss Annabeth. I think I'll go get some water" He panted, rising to his full height. I nodded in understanding and he exited the manor.

"Thornton" I smiled, turning to face him "He's back, I told you he'd be back!" I exclaimed excitedly. He nodded, a small smile on his face.

"You did Miss Annabeth" I rolled my eyes, tilting my head.

"You haven't called me that in three years Thornton, why now?"

"Because, if the master is in fact here, then you are once again our Mistress Annabeth. No longer the maid" He explained, shrugging his shoulders. I smiled to myself, relieved that I would no longer have to serve Guy. That man had always hated me when we were children, and the feeling was mutual.

"Charles, Thornton" A familiar voice greeted from behind me. I wrung my hands nervously, turning to face the man I hadn't seen since I was thirteen.

"Thornton" Robin greeted, clasping his hands behind his back. I hoped that he didn't recognize him, otherwise I'd be very insulted at the lack-of attention I was receiving.

"Welcome back sir" Thornton smiled, his eyes widening in surprise as my brother pulled him into a tight hug "A bath for the master, and fresh clothes immediately" Thornton told the maid on his right. She nodded, skipping up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"And who is this?" Robin asked, gesturing down at me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm a little insulted, I thought you'd at least remember your little sister" I smirked, crossing my arms. His and Much's eyes immediately widened, both men turning to Thornton for confirmation. Rolling my eyes, I pulled the pendant out from it's secretive spot inside my dress, smiling as a look of realisation crossed my brothers face.

"Annabeth?" He asked, his eyes still wide. I nodded, biting my lip excitedly.

"Welcome home brother" I shrugged, squealing in surprise as he tightened his arms around my waist. My own arms rested around his neck, hugging him as tight as I could. It had been five years since we'd last seen each other, and I could not be more relieved that he was home safe.

"You look so different!" He exclaimed, holding me at arms-length.

"I'm no longer thirteen years old Robin, of course I was going to change over five years" I said, rolling my eyes in amusement.

"You look so much like our mother, so beautiful Annabeth" He sighed. I smiled.

"You haven't changed at all" He shrugged innocently, moving back to stand beside Much.

"Miss Annabeth, you've grown" Much said, his eyes wide as he took in my appearance. I chuckled, moving forward and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Welcome home Much" I sighed, pulling back a few seconds later.

"That's the best greeting I've ever gotten!" He exclaimed, shooting Robin an annoyed look.

"Annabeth" I turned my head to face my brother "What happened while I was gone?"

"It's a rather long story" I shrugged, smiling nervously "You've just gotten back, you must bathe and get cleaned up" I smiled, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Alright, but we _will _discuss this later" He said, in a tone I knew all too well.

"Of course" I reassured, toying with my pendant.

"On another note, I'd like to clarify that Much is no longer my man-servant" He announced.

"Oh?" Thornton asked, sounding both confused and intrigued.

"In recognition of his services to me in the Holy Land, he is to be made a free man. I am granting him the fields and lodge at Bonchurch, but until then, he is a guest in my house" Robin explained as Much proudly stood straight.

"And I would like a plate of something, while I bathe" Much said, handing his bow to Thornton.

"Very well" Much nodded, heading towards the door behind me, when he should've been going up the stairs "That is the servants quarters" Thornton said. Much paused, turning to face us.

"I knew that" He said before changing his direction, now heading upstairs towards the guest bedrooms.

"Annabeth, are any of your original clothes still here?" Robin asked. I bit my lip nervously, glancing down at my dark-green peasant dress.

"I'm not sure, I doubt it" I sighed, shaking my head.

"There may be some upstairs"

"Robin, I haven't worn noble clothes since I was fourteen. I've grown since then, I doubt anything will fit me now" I objected. He sighed in thought.

"There is a wooden chest in my room, some of our mother's old clothes are tucked away in there. They will fit you" He said. I nodded, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you. It's good to have you back" I said. He nodded in understanding.

"I'm glad to be back. Now go, I'm sure your old room is still there. Wash up, get dressed, and then we will discuss what has been happening while I've been gone" He instructed. I sighed and nodded, making my way upstairs and towards his room.

* * *

As I sat in the warm bath full of rose petals, I thought about everything that had happened over the last five years. The first two years hadn't been that bad, but the old Sheriff was still around then, it was when Vaisey appeared that things went downhill for us all. How he managed to earn the approval of Prince John was beyond me, it had all happened so fast that even I had to pause and look around. But of course, by the time I'd realised things were changing, my nobility was ripped away from me. The sneaky Sheriff had somehow turned the Lords to his side also, convincing them that a young girl was not fit enough to take care of the village. I'd done well until he'd shown up, and the Lords knew it too. But they were all men, even I knew it wouldn't be long before someone turned against me, though I assumed it wouldn't have gone as bad and rough as it did.

"Annabeth, are you decent?" Robin asked through the closed door, knocking lightly.

"Um...not yet. I'll be done in a few minutes!" I replied, sitting straight in the tub.

The sound of fading footsteps reached my ears and I sighed, running a wet hand down my face. And after squeezing the water out of my hair, I reached for the nearby bath robe, rising to my feet and quickly pulling it on. I knew exactly what Robin wanted; He wanted to discuss what had happened, how I'd lost my nobility. And while I wanted to tell him, another part of me would rather he didn't know. It had been a rocky five years without him, and I knew that telling him would only make him angry. It would only end in him losing it on the new Sheriff, something that I couldn't risk happening. It was bad enough I was taken down, my brother didn't need to loose his land and home because of my previously-oblivious and naïve mind. But things were different now, he was back and I was no longer a young, idiotic girl. Things could only get better from now on, at least, I hoped so.

* * *

My arms tightened around Much's waist, my stomach also turning as we neared Nottingham Town. It had been approximately three years since I'd been back, the last time being the day they'd told me I'd been removed from nobility. So my being nervous was allowed, especially since I'd been dying to get my hands around the Sheriff's neck since that day. But Much and Robin didn't know of that yet. They'd already attempted to speak to the old Sheriff, but apparently it hadn't gone well, they'd been sent away. The old Sheriff had been a nice man, good friends with Robin, but like me he'd also been pushed out by the old Sheriff. He'd obviously turned into a secretive man after that, and I did not blame him one bit.

"Where is everybody? Wednesday used to be market day" Much said confusedly, looking around the empty town as we strolled through.

"I think Wednesday may still be market day" Robin sighed, some anger to his tone.

"It is market day. The villagers need to save their money to pay the taxes, but when it's done there's nothing left for the market" I explained, biting my lip nervously as we reached the castle gates.

"This is ridiculous" Much muttered, climbing down from his horse, my brother doing the same. Once his feet were firmly set on the floor, he turned to look up at me, his arms held out. I placed both hands on his shoulders, allowing him to help me down from the horse.

"Your name sir?" One of the guards asked, although it was more a demand.

"Robin of Locksley" My brother replied.

The guard nodded, opening up the large gates, while also giving us enough room to enter. A stable boy led away our horses, a few guards guiding us towards the castle. In the main court, the hanging post still stood, four wooden posts sticking out. I shuddered as we passed by, trying to get the thought of swinging bodies out of my head. I'd been to a few hangings when I was little, and they still scared me to death. The nightmares I'd had all came rushing back, the many, many nights of waking up while screaming, only to find that it was a horrible dream. Though it wasn't just me, I was sure that every man and woman in England were terrified of the noose threat. I'd always hoped it would end, but it was only hope, unfortunately it would never end, not while Vaisey was still Sheriff at least.


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin of Locksley!" The guard announced as we entered the main room.

As I descended the stairs with my brother and Much, my nervousness increased at the sight of the Lords. Obviously a meeting was being held, one that Robin hadn't been invited to, though I was sure he didn't care. Seeing the man that had caused my life to go downhill was very irritating, one of the main reasons being that I wanted to kill him. But I'd resist of course. The whole room stared up at us, and a few hushed whispers could be heard. Though I wasn't sure if it was caused by me being back here, or my brothers return. Either way, they couldn't have been good.

"Good morning everyone!" Robin greeted, sitting down in the empty chair "Well carry on"

"Annabeth, nice to see you again" Vaisey greeted, nervousness and irritation in his tone.

"Wish I could say the same" I replied, holding back the urge to pummel him.

"Locksley, welcome back. I trust sir Guy of Gisborne's managed your estate to your satisfaction" Vaisey said, clasping his hands together on the table.

"I believe he may have managed them to _your _satisfaction" Robin shrugged. I bit my lip nervously, resting my hand on the back of his chair.

"Some of your peasants are rather unruly by the way, we have two in custody awaiting punishment"

"Three" Guy corrected, a small smirk on his face.

"Three? Discipline will not be a problem, be warned. Lauftbrown" Vaisey said, pointing to one of the Lords.

"Thank you. I can report..."

"Discipline has never been a problem on my estate" Robin said loudly, cutting off the Lord.

"Times have changed" Vaisey shrugged.

"Not for the better, it seems"

"You of all people should know that the King needs funds to fight our Holy war"

"Is it our Holy War? Or is it Pope Gregory's?"

"We stand shoulder to shoulder with Rome" Vaisey replied, becoming more irritated by the second.

"And we fought shoulder to shoulder too, I have seen it"

"Then what is your proposal to earn money for the King?" Robin raised from his chair, walking forward into the middle of the room.

"Stop all taxes, today" He declared. Whispers and mutters filled the room as soon as his suggestion was made.

"Amusing" Vaisey chuckled, gesturing to my brother. Robin leaned down, resting his palms on the Sheriff's desk.

"I do not joke, today is market day, and yet there is no market" He said.

"And your point is?" Vaisey gritted. Robin sighed, turning to face the Lords.

"If a man can make more than he needs for his family, he can take what remains to market. He can trade, and the shire can take it's share. But until then, we must help every man, every peasant, every pie-man, every pinner, to provide for his family. Get him trading again" Robin explained, once again occupying his previous seat.

"A man who can provide for his family is a comfortable man, a lazy man that doesn't want to work. What _we _need; A hungry man. Our noble friend seems to forget, that hungry men are virtuous" Vaisey said.

"There is a celebration of my return tonight in the Great Hall?" Robin asked.

"Indeed" Vaisey sighed.

"Then I trust none of us, _virtuous _men, will be feasting" Robin smirked. I bit down on my lip, trying to hide my smugness.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're coming down here" Much whined, glancing around nervously as we were led down into the dungeons.

"Because I need to speak to the Locksley bunch, I need to know if their crimes are as bad as the punishment" Robin replied. Much nodded in understanding, staying as close to my brother as possible.

"Bring out the Locksley lot" The jailer instructed, throwing the set of keys to a nearby guard.

"Eh jailer, that's me. I'm from Locksley!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

I shuddered as we passed by the cell's, following the jailer into a large room. The man pulled up a chair, placing it in the middle of the room for my brother to sit on. There were so many perks of being noble, one of them being that everyone had to treat you well, whether they liked you or not. Robin sat down in the chair, Much and I standing close behind as the door swung open.

Two guards entered, dragging in three men. My eyes immediately widened as I recognized two "Give your names" The jailer demanded.

"Will and Luke Scarlett" The tallest and older boy replied.

"What is your crime?" Robin asked.

"Being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Living under an evil Sheriff. Where do the taxes go? They go to Nottingham, to the Sheriff..." Will was cut off as a guard backhanded him across the face, preventing him from insulting the Sheriff again.

"Name" The jailer said, gesturing to the shorter boy on the left.

"Benedict. Son of Richard Giddins, server of Locksley" The boy replied, his voice full of worry and nervousness.

"What is your crime?" Robin asked.

"Stealing flower"

"Are you guilty?" Benedict stared down at the dirty floor, confirming that he was in fact guilty "What is your punishment?"

"Don't know" Benedict whispered. My eyes flickered towards the jailer, who in response, tilted his head while clenching his fist next to his throat. A clear sign that their punishment was hanging.

"Hanging!?" Much exclaimed, horrified "No. Surely not"

"Hanging?" Benedict asked, his eyes wide with fear "No! Please!" The guards dragged out the three boys, the littlest one exclaiming that his father told him Robin would save him. I knew Robin would do what he could to help them, but whether or not the Sheriff would listen was something else.

"Do you mind? We don't tell 'em they're getting the dangle. They kick up a hell of a stink" The jailer sighed, rolling his eyes.

"For stealing flower?!" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.

"The Sheriff wants an example" He shrugged. Robin rose from the chair.

"I will be speaking to the Sheriff. Meanwhile, you treat these prisoners well, or you will have me to answer to" He warned.

"You've got one more" The jailer smirked. I narrowed my eyes confusedly, turning my head as the door once again swung open.

"You?!" I exclaimed, my eyes narrowing in anger instead.

"You know this man?" Much asked, his head tilted curiously.

"We ran into each other once" I replied, glaring at the man in front of me.

"Annabeth, nice to see you again" Allan greeted, giving me a small salute.

"You stole from me! Do you have any idea what happened to me because of that?!" I exclaimed, resisting the urge to lunge for him.

"An' I'd love to be sorry 'bout that, but we both know I've done a lot worse" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"You're not from Locksley" Robin stated.

"I know, but you saved me once before" Allan shrugged.

"That was a long way from Nottingham, here I am known"

"But you're saving those others, you could save me. For my wife, my new-born babe" I rolled my eyes, again.

"You said your wife was expecting" Much said.

"Nope, she 'ad it!" Allan replied.

"Your lies today may be your undoing. I cannot save the others and now I fear you'll share their fate!" Robin exclaimed.

"What fate?" Robin rose from his chair, heading towards the door. I trailed behind Much, but Allan wasn't quite ready for me to leave yet "Help me Anna, c'mon" The jailer pulled back his hand about to strike and my eyes widened.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. The jailer rolled his eyes, reluctantly lowering his hand. Biting my lip nervously, I turned back to face Allan "Give me one good reason why I should help you"

"Because..." He paused, averting his eyes in thought "Okay, so I ain't got one right now"

"Goodbye, Allan" I sighed, exiting the dark room.

* * *

The next morning, I found myself stood in the courtyard, surrounded by many of the Locksley villagers. Today was the day of the hanging, and I'd somehow been pulled into joining Much and my brother. Though it was only to reassure Robin that he was not a murderer. He'd done everything possible to try and rescue the men, but as predicted, the Sheriff wouldn't listen. He'd even gone to ask Sir Edward, the previous Sheriff, for advice. But the only advice was to wait, try to turn the Lords against the new Sheriff, but that would only happen if Robin let the men die today. If my brother even hinted that he would help the men, then his lands and nobility would definitely be ripped away from him. And while I knew how hard it was to have that happen, I wished someone would save them. But I knew no one would help, if they did they'd only be hung as well.

"Murderer" A woman hissed, spitting into my brothers face. Robin wiped away the spot, mutely approaching a nearby villager. Much and I trailed behind, with me wringing my hands nervously.

"Robin" The man greeted. I'd seen him in the village a few times, but couldn't remember his name "It's not your fault" He added.

The doors to the castle opened and we all turned our heads, watching as Vaisey strolled out, a scroll held in his hands. Guy followed, along with a lot of guards. Robin approached the man and something tugged at my sleeve. Looking back, I watched with confusion as Much was pulled away by two guards. He remained silent, willingly following them to wherever he had to go. I shook off the bad feeling, turning back to face my brother and Vaisey.

"Lords, Ladies, people of Nottingham. We are gathered here today to witness the carrying out of justice, in the name of God and King Richard. Bring out the prisoners!" Vaisey shouted. Everyone turned their heads to the left and I sighed as guards led out the prisoners "Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington, having recently returned from the Holy War with a personal commendation from the King himself will read the proclamation" Vaisey announced, handing my brother the scroll.

The men were led up onto the stand, each forced to stand on wooden stool "Let it be heard and known, about the lands and realms of Richard, his majesty, King of England. That on this, the twenty sixth day of April, in the year of our Lord, 1192. The following men, having been tried under law and found guilty; Benedict Giddons of Locksley, Will Scarlett of Locksley, Luke Scarlett of Locksley, Allan A'Dale of Locksley. These same men have been sentenced to hang by a rope, until they are dead" Robin announced, reading from the scroll.

The drumroll slowly began and the mens' heads were covered. Many people gasped and whispers began, but it didn't matter, nothing would stop this from happening. The noose's were firmly secured around their necks and I clenched my eyes shut as my right hand reached up to toy with the pendant around my neck. I didn't know these men that well, I only knew Allan's name, but I knew that they didn't deserve this, and definitely _not _for stealing "Wait!" My eyes shot open, looking back at the man who'd paused the hanging.

"Oh what now? Oh please don't kill my brother, my little baby, my inbred cousin!" Vaisey mocked, irritated with the interruption.

"On behalf of Anthony our Bishop I claim benefit on clergy for these men. They cannot hang" The man declared.

"These are not Holy men, these people cannot plead the cloth. Get on with it"

"I came last night to administer their last rights!"

"So?" Vaisey shrugged.

"And each one came to god, through me. Repenting their sins and asking to take the cloth. I felt duty bound to consult the Bishop and he in turn conferred status of novice on each man" The man pulled out his own scroll, unrolling it before reading "I Anthony..."

"Shut up!" The Sheriff screamed, cutting off the man's reading "Is this possible?" He asked, turning to the Holy man to his right.

"They could not have become novices overnight" The Holy man objected.

"They've become postulants! Novice novices if you like. And so are under the protection of the church" The man with the scroll shrugged. My eyes narrowed in confusion; I was very lost.

"Novice novices? How novile. Well, hang them, and arrest him" The Sheriff instructed, gesturing to the man. He attempted to escape, but was quickly caught by two guards.

The drumroll continued and my eyes widened as every head turned back to the men. I could faintly hear the Sheriff muttering along with the drumroll, increasing my urge to kill him. I'd brought a dagger with me today, in case something bad happened, so I could've easily killed him. Although I'd most likely be hung afterwards, and I'd like to live to see my twenty first Birthday at least.

The drumroll sped up and as soon as it ended, the stools were yanked out from underneath the men's feet. My eyes clenched shut as they dangled, their feet kicking about wildly. The crowds reaction was how it always was; Women cried, people gasped, whispers of how wrong it was were said, and yet no one did anything to help. They all talked about how horrible the sight was, but refused to speak up, though I couldn't exactly judge them for it, we'd all share the same fate if we tried.

The Sheriff walked away with Gisbourne, a smirk on both men's faces "I love you boys! I'll see you in heaven!" The man from the village shouted, tears running down his cheeks. I sighed sympathetically, realising that he was their father. No parent should ever outlive their children.

"People of Nottingham!" My brother shouted. I smiled as the rope holding one of the men snapped, causing him to land on his back. Lifting up my dress, I pulled the dagger out of my stocking, untying the rope around his wrists "These men have committed no crime worth more than a span in the stocks!" Another man fell, but this time the villagers helped untie him "Will you tolerate this injustice? I for one, will not!" The other two landed on their feet, also being helped by the villagers.

"'Ello again" I rolled my eyes, realising who it was underneath the hood.

"You owe my brother your life, just remember that. Now run!" I instructed, once again lifting my dress to place the dagger in it's hiding spot.

"Master!" I looked up at the sound of the voice, my eyes widening at the sight of Much being held on one of the towers. Two guards gripped his shoulders, pushing him lightly towards the edge.

"Oh no" I muttered, glancing around me. Luckily my brother was a fast thinker, and a very good shot. He threw his sword towards Much, successfully hitting the two guards holding him. Much ran towards the steps, desperate to come back down from the tower.

"Robin! This way!" The man with the scroll shouted, waving us towards the gates.

Much finally jumped down from the last step, landing right next to me. Robin ran towards us and I sighed in relief, joining them in running as fast as we could towards the town exit. I'd had to bunch my dress up around my thighs, making it a lot easier to run, I'd always been a fast runner, but I'd always had things to run from.

We finally reached the horses and Robin mounted his, Will Scarlett jumped up onto Much's horse. There were only two horses, and five of us; Someone would have to stay behind. We couldn't ride with three on one horse, it was too much weight on a horses back and could cause a lot more danger than we were already in "Master! Archers, what do we do?!" Much exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the end of the bridge. There were about seven archers, all aiming their arrows our way.

"Let's give them something to shoot at" Robin replied as he pulled Much up behind him "Annabeth, get on the horse. _Now_!" I looked around me nervously, knowing I'd have to make a quick decision.

"Go! I'll find a way out" I replied, shaking my head.

"It wasn't a question Annabeth!" He shouted. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself being pulled up onto one of the horses, though I wasn't exactly sure who it was that pulled me up.

"Hold on love" A familiar voice said, two arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

Sighing in annoyance, I clung to Will's waist, clenching my eyes shut as we galloped towards the archers. With my eyes closed, I couldn't see anything, but I could feel everything. I'd felt us rise from the floor, and I definitely felt the aching between my legs when we landed. I re-opened my eyes, a wave of relief running through me as we entered the forest.

* * *

"Be honest with me, this does not bode well for my lodge, my Bonchurch" Much said sadly.

It had been a while since we escaped from Nottingham town, and the skies had turned a dark-blue. We were all in the Sherwood Forest, surrounding a small fire created by Will. Despite wanting to go back, I knew I couldn't. Robin and the boys were obviously outlaws now, and I would only be used as bait by the Sheriff to lure him to the castle, so it had been decided that I would stay here with them. Four men and one woman; It would be a difficult time for me, that much was certain.

My knees had been pulled up to my chest, the skirts of my dress falling down to rest on my thighs again, though my grey stockings prevented my legs from becoming too cold. I'd lowered the hood of my cloak, letting my hair fall down my back. Oddly enough, I felt calm in the forest, the sounds of the birds and the burning logs relaxed me somehow, so I wasn't as panicked as I should've been. But I was sure that within a week out here, I'd want to go back to Nottingham, live life as a maid again.

"This is your lodge now my friend, Sherwood lodge" Allan chuckled.

"I'm not your friend" Much replied angrily.

"Shush" Robin whispered, slowly rising to his feet while glancing around us.

"Excuse me!" We all raised our heads, staring up at the men on the higher ledge "This is our forest!" One shouted, all of them aiming weapons our way.

"This is not a good week for me" I muttered, sighing irritatedly.

_Author's Note:  
Hope it's okay so far, if there are any mistakes let me know. Other than that, thank you for reading and review if you can._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hi guys, thank you for reviewing and following this story, it means a lot. Okay, so, I've changed the actress that portrays Annabeth in my story, you might want to check it out, might help with the story. Anywho, thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter._

"Well, this was an unexpected turn of events" I sarcastically muttered, fidgeting in my spot.

After being caught by the outlaws, we'd all been stripped and tied to a tree. Although after a _lot _of pleading, they'd reluctantly let me leave my clothes on, but only after I called them rapists as well as thieves. That had hit a sore spot apparently. They had, however, stripped the boys, leaving them in only their underwear. They'd also taken my cloak from me, though they probably thought they needed it more than me, with them living in the forest and everything.

"You're making a mistake!" Much exclaimed.

"What? Are you gonna send an army after us? To tear us down limb from limb. You think we're frightened of the sheriff?" One man asked.

"No! We are also against the Sheriff!"

"Well what, d'you want a medal for it?"

"We should be on the same side! Master tell them!" Much exclaimed, glancing at Robin expectantly. My brother said nothing, earning an exasperated sigh from Much "I think you'll find that Rabbit is not yet cooked!" I turned my head to see the large man biting down on the uncooked rabbit.

"I think you'll find he eats them raw" Another man shrugged. I grimaced, shaking my head as I leaned back against the tree.

"Is that wise? I mean, that's dangerous!"

"Would you just shut up" Allan hissed, rolling his eyes at Much.

"You a noble?" One of the outlaws asked curiously.

"Yes" Robin replied. Another man held a dagger to his throat "And no"

"Smells like one, smells lovely. Like flowers; Lavender" The man with the dagger told them, after sniffing my brother.

"Rose petals!" Much corrected. I smiled in amusement, despite our situation.

"What? You rub it on did yah? Lavender balm?" The same man asked, moving to sniff Much as well "Yeah. You smell too"

"No. I had a bath and he washed. In rose petals" Much replied.

"And they reckon they're same side as us? Think about it, know any outlaws that take Lavender baths?" One of the other men scoffed.

"It's _not _lavender!"

"Eh, got a ha'penny 'ere John" The man with the dagger smirked, throwing the coin to the largest man.

"You have the horses, leave him his ha'penny" Robin said calmly.

"How come you got no purse?" One of the men asked, his weapon against my brothers throat.

"Because I was not planning on coming to the woods!" Robin exclaimed. The man with the dagger finally reached me, and soon began his search for money or weapons.

"You won't find anything on me. I'm just a girl" I sighed. He ignored me completely, carrying on with the search. Though I inwardly cursed at myself when his hand landed on my right thigh; He'd obviously felt the dagger.

"Well, well, well, what we got 'ere then?" He sang, lifting up my dress-skirt.

"I thought you weren't rapists?!" Much exclaimed, horrified.

"We ain't" The man replied defensively, taking the dagger out of my stocking "Jus' a girl eh? Won' find anythin' on yah?" I rolled my eyes.

"Is this what you do?" Robin asked, causing us all to look at him.

"Is what, what we do?" Another asked.

"Stealing willy-nilly?"

"Stealing willy-nilly? I can't understand what he's saying, can you understand what he's saying?"

"Do you care who you steal from? My friend here has but a ha'penny, what you take from him might be all he has" Robin explained.

"It is all I have" Allan admitted.

"Heart-braking. Do we care?" The man asked, glancing back at his group "We don't care"

"We're dead men. Think about it; Outlaws" The man holding my dagger shrugged.

"Ooh, that is sophisticated" Robin mocked, earning a dagger pointed at his throat.

"Big words, scary" One of the men said. The large man, John, whistled, earning their attention. They began to pack up their things, along with ours. Though the man with my dagger paused, something on me catching his eye.

"Dave, c'mon" The other man hissed. The dagger man, Dave, quickly jogged towards me, his eyes locked on my lower chest.

"Do you mind?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in annoyance.

"Nice necklace. Silver, eh?" He smirked, a hand reaching towards me. With our close proximity, I was able to successfully raise my right knee, slamming it right into his groin.

"Leave it" I demanded, smirking proudly as he doubled over. Unfortunately for me, one of the other men ran forward, ripping the pendant away from me.

"I'll take that. C'mon Dave" He sighed, rolling his eyes as he helped his friend limp away. I groaned frustratedly, letting my head 'thud' back against the tree. That necklace had meant everything to me, and now it was in the hands of some outlaws.

"Well, those were horrible men" Much sighed as they disappeared into the forest. Will suddenly ran out from behind a tree, a small axe in hand. I'd actually forgotten all about him "If they'd not take our weapons I'd say we should go after them and give them a hiding. A hiding to remember..." Much paused, noticing that my brother had already separated himself from the tree. I wasn't that surprised by it, surprising for me would be if he hadn't cut the rope before Will got here "If you had freed yourself why did you not fight?"

"Um, I thought it best to wait" Robin shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because Much, you were right. We should teach them a lesson" Robin replied, throwing a thick tree branch to Allan and Much. He'd probably have thrown one to me and Will, but I was busy being untied.

"Oh no. Master, surely" Much sighed, gesturing down at his lack-of clothing. Sighing in relief, I took the offered branch from my brother.

"Yeah" Robin chuckled, nodding at his friend before turning back to me "You think you can use that if needed?" He asked, nodding towards the branch.

"They have my necklace and my dagger, I'd go against you if it meant getting them back" I shrugged. He smiled in amusement and started walking, the rest of us close behind.

* * *

"You are revolting. You know that?!" Much exclaimed. I dug through the small pile of animal skins, trying to desperately find my necklace.

We'd easily managed to catch up the men, and successfully overpowered them. Obviously, they'd put up a bit of a struggle, but the boys easily took care of it. And while they put their clothes back on, and searched for their belongings, I'd decided to hunt down my necklace. Unfortunately I couldn't find it, then I was worried that the idiots had lost it, but then I remembered, no self-respecting thief/outlaw would lose such an expensive piece of silver. So now I knew, one of them must've hidden it somewhere, somewhere no normal man would find it; All it did though, was drive me a little closer to insanity.

"My master and I fought for five years in the Holy Land. For what? So that people like you could run amok, with your lawlessness and this..." Much kicked the fire-logs "...disgusting camp! And your snide...your snide..." Much paused in thought, shaking his head as he tried to think of an insult.

"Snide? Snide?" One of the men asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"My necklace, my necklace" I mumbled to myself, frantically searching through one of the satchels.

"Dance" Robin demanded.

"What?" The blonde outlaw asked, his eyes narrowed in disbelief.

"Dance" My brother repeated.

"No way" Robin pulled out an arrow and aimed at the man's feet, before letting it go so that it landed inches away from the blonde outlaws left foot "Ow!"

"Dance!" The men reluctantly started to dance, while my brother shot two more arrows near their feet, tormenting them.

"Very good, like dancing bears" Much smirked. I sighed in frustration while Robin approached the tied-up men.

"How does it feel? You treat your fellow man like an animal! How does it feel? You take from those worse than yourselves and then you leave them to die" Robin exclaimed.

"Alright, you've made your point" Dave sighed, obviously annoyed with my brothers truthfulness.

"You're not Englishmen, not the England we fought for. Men who think it is a boast to be dead. What do you think you're doing robbing him..." Robin gestured to Allan "...when the sheriff is robbing us all twenty times over! Skulking in the woods while he steals spirits and livelihoods" He finished. Yelling out in annoyance and frustration, I jumped to my feet.

"Yes we are skulking in the woods. What're you gonna do about it?" The blonde outlaw asked. Robin averted his eyes in thought.

"Stop him. I'm going to stop him" He replied, glancing at each of us. My eyebrows rose at his bold announcement.

"We can't _stop _the sheriff. Only the crown can withdraw his license" Much pointed out.

"When the king returns he will have his comeuppance, until then we will scupper his sadistic punishments. We will stop his insane taxes and give them back to the poor where they belong! We will rob him! And if you dead men had spines in your backs, that's what you would've been doing for the last five years" Robin said, turning to face the tied-up outlaws.

"'Rousing lavender boy"

"Yeah, good luck"

"See yah"

"Robin" I called. He turned to face me "I can't find it"

"What?" He asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Mother's necklace, I've found my dagger but I just can't find it!" I exclaimed. He sighed and I pulled out my dagger before rushing towards Dave, pressing it against his throat "Where is it?"

"I hid it" He replied simply.

"Where?"

"Somethin' that pretty shouldn' be out in the open" He shrugged, not answering my question.

"Tell me, or I'll slit your throat" I hissed, my eyes narrowed.

"That'll be a mistake, I think you'll find" The blonde outlaw said, earning my attention.

Turning my head, I found him staring at something behind my brother. We all looked to see about a dozen outlaws surrounding us, holding multiple weapons. I sighed in annoyance, lowering my dagger as I backed away from the men.

"You are in no position to argue, dunderhead" Much smirked, obviously not noticing that we were outnumbered. The outlaw's nodded behind him and Much looked back, his smile falling as he realised our situation "Oh"

The outlaws ran down towards us, immediately untying their friends "Listen, you've tied us up, we've tied you up. We could call it quits, we could all be on our way" Much chuckled nervously.

"Him, I do _not _like" John spat, looking at my brother.

"It is mutual" Robin replied. One of the men whispered something in John's ear and the man narrowed his eyes at Robin.

"Are you Robin of Locksley?" John asked. Robin nodded, a slightly confused expression on his face "Robin, _Earl _of Huntington?" Robin nodded again and John swung his fist, successfully knocking out my brother "Tie him up. Tie them _all _up!" He demanded, gesturing to the rest of us. I sighed.

* * *

John dropped my unconscious brother to the ground and I sighed, rolling my eyes as he tipped the water over Robin's face, waking him up "At least have the decency to untie him" Much groaned.

Robin opened his eyes and slowly rose into a sitting position, taking in his surroundings "Locksley? You've brought us home" He stated, looking up at John.

"It seems there may be a reward" Much explained grimly.

"Twenty pounds" Dave smirked.

"Twenty? Sheriff must be desperate" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Take 'em down, see if you can get somethin' for these rebels too" Roy told him, gesturing to us.

"Me? I'm supposed to be dead"

"Yeah so am I, but they won't recognize you"

"Well if they do I'll be 'anged. John?" Dave asked, nodding towards the larger man.

"John can't go can 'e? If they recognize anyone it'll be John!"

"You think they'll give _you _the money? Three outlaws; You'll be hanged like us" I spat.

"Shut it you!" Roy exclaimed.

"Why? I'm dying anyway" I muttered, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"We all go" John announced, pulling Robin to his feet.

* * *

We cautiously approached the small house and hid behind the wall, peaking out to see the villagers had been grouped together. The Sheriff sat in some kind of throne, Gisbourne and a group of guards surrounding him. The villagers were all on their knees, their hands clasped in front of them as the stared down at the ground. One of the guards suddenly grabbed of the woman, dragging her to her feet and into the middle of the circle, holding her arms back as another guard approached her.

"Oh, that is nasty. I mean, that is brutish" Much grimaced as the guard repeatedly opened and closed the cutters he held.

"That is Alice!" John exclaimed.

"Alice?"

"My wife" He explained.

"You're Alices' John? She thought you were dead" Will said.

"It's you they want. We go now!" John exclaimed, throwing a still-tied Robin over his shoulder.

"You can't get arrested you'll hang!" Rory hissed.

"There's no time, I can save your wife, put me down" Robin pleaded. John sighed, reluctantly placing my brother back down "Now untie me. My bow, quickly"

"Times ticking" I sang, glancing to see the guard's cutters nearing the woman's mouth.

"You saw him shoot your feet!" Much exclaimed.

"Trust me" Robin stressed. John sighed before frantically untying him, and handing him the bow an' arrow.

Robin aimed and released the arrow, successfully knocking the cutters out of the guards hands. He shot another arrow a second after, splitting the cutters into two. The guards released the woman and looked around "Let's go" Much called.

"God speed" Robin sighed, staring at the scene a few feet ahead.

"What?"

"You've served me well my friend, and I've led you to this. My apologies"

"No...I mean, no" I said, shaking my head.

"Go, I will find a way through this" He reassured, looking back at me.

"But the sheriff will hang you" Much pointed out.

"If he does, then at least I will not die a dead man" Robin replied. I shook my head in disbelief and moved towards him, slamming my fists into his chest. My hands were tied, so it was still a little difficult.

"No! You will not leave me again!" I exclaimed, repeatedly hitting him. After a few hits he gripped my hands, preventing me from carrying on.

"Annabeth! Stop. I'm sorry that I left you, I really am" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Then don't do it again" I begged, tears filling my eyes.

"I must, if I do not the tongue-cutting will carry on, and who knows what will come next. I'm doing it to save them, to help them"

"And what will I do with you gone? I'm an outlaw as well, I can't go back" I stressed. It may have sounded selfish, but in that moment, I didn't care.

"You're a fighter Annabeth, you'll do fine" He reassured, stroking my hair once before running towards the villagers and Sheriff.

"No" I muttered, about to run after him. Two arms immediately wrapped around my waist, preventing me from running "Let me go!" I exclaimed, struggling against the person.

"Good scheme Sheriff, very effective. Impressive logic. Now, I wonder, if I tell you where I am, can I claim the twenty pounds. That would be a pound or so for each family here!" Robin exclaimed as he approached the men.

I watched in distress as the guards proceeded to tie my brothers wrists together, the rope leading towards a large black horse, mounted by none-other than Guy of Gisbourne. A guard finally finished tying the rope, and gave Robin a good backhand before shoving him onto the floor. Watching this, and not being able to do _anything_, was more annoying than it was upsetting. These outlaws could rush in and help Robin, yet they chose not to, even though he was saving them with his heroic act.

"I liked him" Will sighed as they dragged Robin away.

"I did not" John admitted. Much turned to him with a look of disbelief.

"He saved your wife. Liked?" He asked, glancing back at Will "He's not dead"

"C'mon" John muttered, tugging on the rope that bound us together. The person released their hold on me and I sighed, reluctantly following the others.


End file.
